


I've Been Dreaming About You

by heartmade_stuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmade_stuff/pseuds/heartmade_stuff
Summary: Natasha and Steve are dating (soul mates), their best friends, the reader and Bucky, have never met, so they decide to set them up on a date and turns out they have been having visions/ dreams about each other for a while because they are soulmates.





	

During his childhood, Bucky never randomly zoned out like all his friends.

But it was okay because Steve didn’t either and playing catch Bucky always won since he was the only one not to keep still all the time.

 _Who needs a soulmate anyway,_  he told himself,  _when you have Steve as your best friend?_

 

Years later, when Bucky has long been going on his assignments and seen how easily his targets are distracted sometimes, he is glad that he doesn’t have to go through the same thing.

Who knows how many times he would have been killed by that point…

 

A few days after Steve and Bucky have reunited, Steve nervously steps up to Bucky with his hands behind his back, frowning. It’s obvious that something is up.

“What happened?” Bucky asks, suddenly concerned.

Steve shakes his head. “Nothing, just…” he mumbles, shrugging.

“Spit it out, punk.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Steve.” Bucky drags out the word amusedly. He intends to relieve the tension, but it just comes off a little awkward.

Steve in return, ignores it and takes a deep breath.

“I’ve got a soulmate,” he blurts out.

And saying it should be a happy thing. Steve should grin like a maniac and never stop. He shouldn’t look like he just brought someone death news, he shouldn’t look like he does in that moment, which is why Bucky asks him about it.

“I was scared how you were gonna react”, Steve explains and Bucky feels like he’s been slapped.

“What?” The word almost isn’t audible and if Steve didn’t have heightened senses, he wouldn’t have heard it. He sits down beside Bucky on the couch.

“You never had dreams,” he says carefully, “and I thought it would hurt you in any way or something like that because I know you used to find comfort in us both not having visions.”

Bucky doesn’t respond, so Steve keeps talking to ease up the heavy tension, accomplishing the exact opposite.

“I mean, not that you’re weird or anything – you’re great! – just, after the whole thing with you-know-who, – I don’t want you to get hurt, Buck, you’re my best friend and-“

Bucky can’t listen to Steve rambling any longer. “Stop!”, he snaps, his voice a little louder than anticipated, “It’s okay. I want you happy, too. What kind of best friend would I be?”

Steve isn’t fully convinced. “One that has been through a lot?”

“Nonsense, Steve.” Bucky claps him on the shoulder, chuckling. “So, buddy, does your soulmate make you happy?”

Steve visibly relaxes and his whole sort of slumps in on itself as he sighs in relief. “Very.” A smile starts to creep itself onto his features, same as with Bucky. They are silent for a few moments before Bucky speaks up.

“Tell me everything,” he demands, although, secretly, he is already reassembling his heart, hating it so much because he should be happy for his oldest friend.

 

Bucky usually sleeps in the creaky bed in Steve’s tiny guest room.

Well, okay, he doesn’t necessarily  _sleep_ , but after him (sort of) moving in, he has come the closest to a full night’s sleep is going to get.

He dreams of his past as his mind forces him to through the torture over and over again. Why, he doesn’t understand, but what he knows is that hates it. He hates how he wakes up himself (and Steve, sometimes Natasha) with his screams and how Steve stumbles into the room to profusely apologizing Bucky and Bucky hates how he cries and sweats and he hates how he, instead of moving out to not be more of a bother than he already is, he can’t will himself to let go of the only positive instance he has in his life right now.

 

The night that changes everything is the night that Steve goes out with Natasha (she is the soulmate that Bucky likes because she has a similar past to him and he can joke about Steve with her in multiple languages; she’s great at sparring, too).

It is the night that Bucky, for the first time since the destruction of Hydra, is granted a somewhat peaceful sleep.

The thing I, though, that he dreams about Natasha. It’s nothing sexual, but still weird.  _Why would he dream about Steve’s soulmate? A person he has no attraction to other that purely platonic?_  It doesn’t make sense, really, but Bucky isn’t going to question it as long as he doesn’t wake up panicking.

When Steve and Nat come back around lunch time, they ask him how he’s been. Bucky knows that they ask because they feel bad for letting him alone, especially Steve, but he is grateful to be able to tell them that he was fine. He doesn’t, however, tell them that his dream was about Nat, but they don’t believe him at all anyways, so it kind of balances everything out.

After that, the nightmares come less and less and are usually shorter than normal until they eventually almost fade away. Most times they are interrupted by random other things and people he’s never seen before.

 

The thing with soulmate visions is that they appear without warning; usually, when your soulmate is feeling strong emotions. They don’t happen very often, as the average person is neither ecstatic nor devastated too much. It’s more like, every time your soulmate feels this way, you and they see the same situation, namely whatever happens to your soulmate or you. Dreams are way more frequent than visions, some people get them every night, most, though, get them once a week.

 

Bucky, for some reason, doesn’t think it’s possible that his dreams are  _those_  dreams. No, Bucky is sure his soulmate died before he was born, or never existed at all. So, it doesn’t occur to him that it could be you he’s dreaming about.

It is understandable, though, because he hasn’t had a vision so far.

The first time he has, though, it happens during training with Sam. He is in the middle of throwing a punch at him when his fist stops mid air and he is suddenly standing in the middle of a train station. There are people running back and forth as a train arrives and Bucky feels his heart quicken. At first, he doesn’t understand what’s happening, until it hits him like a brick.  _A vision._

Well, either that or he is finally going insane. After all, he’s never had one before.

As he feels himself frantically looking around, as if searching for something, he realizes that it’s his (hopefully) soulmate who must be very nervous. He feels like seeing the world through their eyes and as his anxiety grows, so does the worry over his soulmate. What if they are in danger?

His thoughts are interrupted by Sam waving his hand in front of his face.

“You okay there, Buck?” he asks, amused, “Wanna take a break?”

Bucky steadies his footing, smirking. “You wish.” And with that, he leaps forward.

 

When Bucky is in the shower some time later, he lets himself get lost in his thoughts. He decides that he won’t tell anyone about his dreams, not the vision he had a few hours prior. But that can’t stop him from questioning the whole situation on his own. If – and only if – he has a soulmate, how would he meet them? Would he bump into them in the street, or would he sit next to them on a train?

But if Bucky had to be one hundred percent honest, he would have to say that, given the fact that he has, undoubtedly now, had a vision before, he kind of believes he has a soulmate.

As he washes his hair, he realizes that it could be explained why he hasn’t had dreams before now. They hadn’t been alive back then.

But would that mean that they were born just now? That thought freaks Bucky out a little. He would never date a child so he will have to wait for them the next eighteen years, most likely.

Or, he once read that sometimes you only start to get visions when you are emotionally or physically ready for it. Maybe that’s the case with him. He really was unstable until now and he has been getting better and better the past weeks. It’s still not good, though.

 

It’s been weeks and Bucky starts to hope he doesn’t meet them. He fears what they might think of him, that they are going to hate him. And somewhere in the back of his worrying mind he even thinks that it could be Natasha and that the universe made a mistake and that he is, after all, going to be alone forever.

 This, however, doesn’t keep him from naively imagining a life with a real soulmate. So, when he closes his eyes before he falls asleep at night, he sees a faceless parson that is waiting for him on the front porch of a family house. As they notice him, the person starts to excitedly wave their hands and call for someone inside. Moments later children come running towards him and as he crouches down to pick them up and spin them around he realizes that they’re his.

He forces himself to open his eyes again, to let go of the dream and as he turns to lay on his side he silently wipes away the tears from the corners of his eyes.

After a while, he starts to go for walks every time it happens. Those walks almost last the whole night, as he mindlessly wanders around town, secretly hoping he’ll get lost.

At one point he gets a vision that, weirdly enough, sort of continues Bucky’s dream. It’s from his soulmate’s perspective, which is the main difference. And what scares Bucky is that it’s not him he’s seeing, but his past self from the forties in his old uniform.

What if his soulmate has only ever seen him like that and not like his new self? What if, when they meet, they are going to be scared and want nothing to do with him? Bucky wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

 

When Bucky comes back from one of those late-night walks, Steve is waiting for him in the kitchen.

“We need to talk,” he states.

Bucky rubs his eyes tiredly. “Can’t that wait ‘til the morning?”

“Do I look like I can wait?”, Steve asks and no, he really doesn’t with his straight posture, crossed arms and his general intimidating appearance as he is leaning on the kitchen counter by the sink.

If Bucky hadn’t known him before the serum and didn’t feel like he does right now, Bucky would surrender, but he does, so he doesn’t.

“Look, I’m tired–“

“Sit down.” Steve’s tone doesn’t leave any space for arguing.

“Yes,  _Captain_.” Bucky drags the words out mockingly and raises his hands in fake surrender on his way to the dining table. “Calm down.”

Steve doesn’t falter. Instead, he starts to talk. “Okay, I know you’re sad that you don’t don’t have a soulmate–“

Bucky isn’t having any of it, though, and stands up to leave.

“Don’t think about it. You’re going to let me finish.” Steve waits a second for Bucky to sink back onto the chair before he continues, “I know you, Buck. I just want you happy. So Nat and I thought that maybe we could set you up on a blind date.”

“A what?” Bucky looks at him likes he’s just been asked to marry Steve.

“A blind date,” replies Steve, irritated. “It’s when you–“

“I know what it is, jerk. I’m not stupid.”

“Yes, I know that.” Steve waves his hands around impatiently. “Just hear me out. Nat has this friend and, honestly, she’s lovely. Very funny and beautiful. Exactly your type.”

Bucky arches an eyebrow. “Since when do I have a type? Also, how would you know? I haven’t dated since the old days.”

“Well, it hasn’t changed, has it? And besides, you like everyone.”

“You just destroyed your won argument there, buddy.”

“Come on!” Steve rolls his eyes. “What do you say?”

“Doesn’t she have a soulmate?” Bucky asks because this whole ‘blind date’ thing is usually just in cheesy romance movies where people live in a universe where soulmates don’t exist. Being set up with a stranger when you obviously already have someone you’re supposed to be with doesn’t make much sense.

“That’s the thing. She doesn’t,” Steve says excitedly.

“Why are you so happy about that?” Bucky leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Everyone has a soulmate.”

“You don’t.” Steve shrugs. “Sorry,” he adds.

Bucky ignores it, but still isn’t convinced.

“All I know is that she doesn’t know what happened. Maybe they died.”

“That sucks.”

Steve nods in agreement.

The men sit in silence for a few minutes before Bucky breaks it. “Okay.”

Steve’s head snaps up. “What?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I’m in.” He stands up to leave. “But if it’s a disaster I will hate you forever.”

Steve beams up at him. “Okay.”

Before he fully rounds the corner, Bucky turns again. “And I get to hit you twenty times whenever I want and you won’t see it coming.”

“Whatever you want,” Steve accepts. But moments later, he adds. “Wait, what?”

 

Bucky glances at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sighing, he straightens his tie before taking it off completely seconds later.

It’s the day he has his blind date. He has been trying to postpone it several times, but after a few attempts, both Steve and Natasha started to ignore him. “Just get ready and stop fucking around,” they said. God, they are so annoying. Why is he friends with them again?

Bucky shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. It doesn’t work.

When he steps out of the guest room, Nat and Steve are waiting for him in the hallway. “Ready?”

“Stop making a big deal out of it,” Bucky demands.

“You’re the one who switched outfits about seven times,” Natasha retorts.

Bucky only huffs in response. “Let’s get this over with.” He reaches out for the door handle.

“Wait!” Steve exclaims. “Take one of these.” He hands him the box of mints he already carries around.

“Thanks,  _mom._  Can we go now?”

Nat roll her eyes at them, before taking her coat off the rack. “Come on, old men. We’re gonna be late.”

 

The three of them sit at their table in the small café, waiting for the last person. Natasha and Steve converse, silently chuckling and sharing affectionate smiles that make Bucky want to vomit from where he’s seated way too close to them for his liking at the moment. He doesn’t even know why he’s so incredibly nervous.

Bucky is fiddling with a loose thread of his jacket when Steve taps him on the shoulder.

“She’s here.”

As he looks up, he notices that Steve has stood up and moves to do the same. After all, he still has good manners.

Bucky glances around Steve and his heart stops. In front of him stands the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

And then he realizes that it’s you. Seeing your eyes for even a split second is enough for Bucky to loose all doubt he ever had about his soulmate. Because he hasn’t even heard you speak and yet he knows that you are going to have a wonderfully melodic voice that will most likely remind him of his favorite song. He knows that you must be his soulmate, and he won’t have it any other way.

He finds out a second later, too, because you open your mouth to talk and Bucky remains right about his assumption. “It’s you,” you breathe, because you, too, can’t believe what’s happening.

And with those words, all his worry and fear simply wash away, almost as if they never were there in the first place. He forgets the nightmares he ever had and decides that if given the chance, he would go through everything over and over again just to be with you.

He also realizes that you would never judge him, or hate him. After all, you were made for each other and you were meant to be there for each other no matter what.

Bucky then decides that he is physically unable to wait even one second longer and takes your face in his hands to put all the emotions he is feeling right now in a kiss that literally lifts you off your feet because Bucky also uses one arm to pick you up and spin you around.

You both are way too overwhelmed and happy neither notice nor care how not only Steve and Natasha but everyone in the café is staring at the scene in front of them.

Steve leans towards Natasha. “I feel like I have missed something.”

Bucky sets you down a few feet away from them. “I can’t believe you exist.”

You grin up at him. “Me neither.”

“I’m Bucky, by the way,” he introduces himself whilst unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Y/N.”


End file.
